basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:H941
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Star System List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Novodantis (Talk) 21:41, February 1, 2013 Collaboration Offers Hey! Are you new? You look like a dude with some big ideas (and some serious software), and I was wondering if you'd be interested in collaboration with me. I hope to hear from you soon. Skynamir (talk) 00:15, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey H941 - I am the creator of the Trillian Sector / Interstellar Dominion. It's cool to see you have added all this stuff to what I started. I kind of forgot about this place for awhile. I am definitely interested in collaborating, so let me know if you're around and want to make something cool. Mbroderick (talk) 04:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, It seems that we're both on the same journey of patching up galactic history. I've got another empire, the Exonian Empire, which is very similar to your own, and would maybe like help :D. Anyway, I would really like to collaborate with you. I'm not always on, and most of my work is on the Exonian Empire page, which is very long, and is actually very incomplete. After I finish the timeline, I would like to branch out, revise the history, and maybe include your own. Some background on my story: The Exonian Empire is the most prominent civilization in the Ellion Arm, and is very close to Helic and Hollowstar, as well as Inatus. It was in a timewarp field from the beginning of time until the event that caused the Galactic Year 0 to be marked. It's very old, both in normal time standards, and in Galactic time, because, until the dissapation of the field, every year inside the field was equal to a million on the outside. Therefore, its very nature is intrinsically isolationist and Balkanized (very fragmented and internally unstable). I find this quality very useful in facilitating realistic wars, outcomes, and alliances. Anyway, the Exonian Empire (in a very European fashion) is very fragmented, and there are three main entities at work: the Aurelian Republic, the Second Novan Strategic Alliance, and the Exonian Empire proper. Within the Exonian Sector, these are regarded as separate entities for all purposes, but intragalactically, they are all merged into the term Exonian or Imperial. Anyway, you can skip all of that stuff, or you can look at the page for a more detailed outline on which I have labored for nearly half a year now. Anyway, let me know :D Skynamir (talk) 04:30, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hello there! Thanks for your contributions, but could you please remember to categorise your pages? 77topaz (talk) 08:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'll try to be more attentive about that. Thanks for the heads up. If the images you uploaded are not yours, what are their copyright statuses? 77topaz (talk) 09:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) The images aren't mine; however, they have been given permission by the author for any use whatsoever. H941 (talk) 00:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's probably a good idea to add a copyright status template to the files themselves. 77topaz (talk) 22:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) yeah, man, don't worry about it. Same here. School really sucks. Anyway, I'll probably be getting more active starting in two weeks. I'll let you know what I have in mind then. Until then, get the crap outta the way, finish your articles, get ideas sorted out, then leave me a note. Skynamir (talk) 02:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC)